Sombras
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: "Hijikata también se odiaba un poco a sí mismo, no había podido dejarla atrás, ni evitar que sufriera y eventualmente, tampoco había podido evitar o como mínimo, retrasar su muerte."


**Título: **Sombras**  
Cantidad de Palabras: **904**  
Notas: **Varias:  
- Esto lo empecé el día del cumpleaños de Hijikata, y quería centrarme en la relación entre Hijikata y Kondo; pero entonces recordé a Mitsuba. Y el HijiMitsu me llamó, porque así es la vida. Y ese pairing retuerce los sentimientos hasta que ya no queda nada.

- Voy bien con lo otro que tengo pendiente… Creo. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobre-humano, porque la cuestión en la universidad está… ¿Cómo decirlo? Digamos, complicada. Pero si saco tiempo para otras cosas, ¿Por qué no para escribir?

- No creo que haya spoilers, no hay nada aquí que ningún buen fan de Gintama no sepa.

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Gintama ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

Las circunstancias que lo rodearon lo habían obligado a madurar antes de tiempo, incluso a una corta edad ya llevaba una pesada carga y sus manos estaban constantemente manchadas de sangre.

No había nadie con él. Literalmente. Y aunque le agradaba la soledad, a veces odiaba el sentimiento, que se cernía sobre él amenazando con llevárselo en cualquier momento. Se dejó llevar, lentamente, hasta que al fin no supo quién era y no importaba; jamás había estado muy seguro. La sombra que había estado tanto tiempo amenazante, al fin lo acogió y lo guió por un camino desconocido. De nuevo, no importaba, él solo quería dejarse llevar. Allí, en esa oscuridad, había encontrado su lugar.

Entonces, llegó Kondo-san. Y si Hijikata tuviese que describirlo, no encontraría nunca las palabras correctas, al menos no aquellas que describieran a Kondo de la manera en que él lo veía, podría intentarlo muchas veces, pero nunca nada que dijera lo abarcaría todo. Pero si había algo que podía decir con seguridad, y era que Kondo lo había salvado. ¿De qué?, preguntarían algunos. Y él respondería que Kondo-san lo había salvado de sí mismo. Sin proponérselo; (o quizá, con toda la intención del mundo) había extendido su mano para sacarlo de donde quiera que estuviese. Lo había ayudado, lo había apoyado y lo había comprendido. Aún cuando pareciese un idiota, Kondo-san era muy inteligente, jamás hacía preguntas innecesarias ni decía más de la cuenta. Dos o tres cosas cambiarían a futuro, pero lo más importante, se quedaría allí.

* * *

Fue gracias a Kondo que la conoció a ella. Si tenía que ser sincero, la primera vez que la vio, se sintió fastidiado, estaba seguro que iba a ser justo como su hermano menor: malcriada, infantil, posesiva, violenta…

La segunda vez, se tranquilizó un poco. No era para nada como Sougo. Es más, era todo lo contrario: Amable, cariñosa, delicada. Y claro, era bonita. "O algo así", pensaba Hijikata. Para cuando la vio por tercera vez, sintió un influjo de emociones adolescentes que le era casi imposible controlar. ¡Pero si era un adulto! Al menos, era lo más cercano que se podía a un adulto. Él era un joven sin experiencia, que había vivido solo más de la mitad de su vida y que cargaba sobre sus hombros más peso del que un joven a su edad debería, además, se suponía que era_ maduro._ ¿Y entonces porqué dejaba a su mente divagar tanto cada vez que la veía? ¿Por qué quería estar cada vez más cerca? ¿Por qué demonios estaba empezando a quererla _tanto_?

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero en algún momento simplemente quiso tenerla. Tenerla en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Sabía que toda mujer esperaba a un hombre que la cuidara, que la quisiera, que la abrazara cuando sintiera miedo, frío o vergüenza, que la abrazara de pronto y sin razón alguna. Y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, aún cuando pareciera extraño y poco propio de él, no importaba. Él lo haría todo por ella. Porque la quería… No, la amaba. Y eso, era todo lo que podía decir.

* * *

_"Quiero estar con todos… Quiero estar a tu lado, Toushiro-san"_

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿La verdad? La verdad era que quería que ella fuera con ellos. Quería seguir teniéndola cerca. Quería que conocieran la gran ciudad juntos y tal vez allí, podría buscar una manera de hacerla feliz.

Ésa era la verdad en un mundo ideal. Pero, en el mundo real, la verdad era que ella sólo sufriría. Mucho. Cada día que él no estuviese, sería una constante agonía, preguntándose constantemente donde estaría y si estaría vivo. Luego se alegraría por su llegada, pero solo sería por un momento, porque después él tendría que irse otra vez. El ciclo continuaría, hasta que alguno de esos días, él no regresaría y todo sería peor para ella.

¿Quería Hijikata algo así para la mujer que amaba? La respuesta era sencilla: No. Él sólo quería verla feliz. Y felicidad era lo último que le esperaba si se iba con ellos. Se deshizo del incómodo nudo en su garganta, del dolor que empezaba a invadirlo y otra vez, sintió la familiar sombra acechando, preparándose para saltar sobre él y llevárselo de nuevo.

_"No me importa. Eso no es asunto mío"_

* * *

Todo pasó como un borrón y Hijikata se encontró de pronto frente a su cuerpo sin vida. Lo miraba fijamente, como si no creyese que fuese Mitsuba. No era ninguna broma, todo estaba pasando y él lo estaba viviendo. Y era peor de lo que él hubiese podido imaginar.

Sentía la mirada de Sougo sobre su espalda y estaba seguro que en algún momento el chico saltaría sobre él, ya fuera porque lo culpaba o porque simplemente lo odiaba. No estaría mal, después de todo, Hijikata también se odiaba un poco a sí mismo, no había podido dejarla atrás, ni evitar que sufriera y eventualmente, tampoco había podido evitar o como mínimo, retrasar su muerte. Y ahí estaba otra vez la sombra, cercana, peligrosa; esperando el momento preciso para volver a atraparlo.

Se preguntaba si ella sabía. Era una pregunta que seguía clavada en su cerebro a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. No estaba seguro, pero se sentía mejor creyendo que si sabía; de esa manera, probablemente le ahorraría un poco de sufrimiento. Esperaba de verdad y desde lo más profundo de su alma, que Mitsuba supiera cuanto él la amaba. Porque incluso alguien como él, incluso alguien como _Toshi el Baragaki_, era capaz de amar a alguien.


End file.
